Wolf's adventure
by trgtheraiden
Summary: There was a boy that was just your average gamer. He was sucked in one faithful day once the game Minecraft opened by itself and sucked him in soon after. Will he survive and adapt to the new surroundings he now live in? What or who will he meet? And this might as well be an M rated cause I will be adding swearing, gore, and maybe a lemon scene or two. Possibly an MCxAndr thing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Wolf Arthur. I'm an 18 year old teenager with average grades and looks maybe? I have a bit brown white skin and black hair and blue eyes. I'm about 180 cm tall. I wear hoodie and baggy jeans. Black sneakers and also wear fingerless gloves but I wear the school uniform when at school. Well that's it so let's continue to our story shall we?

"Ughhh tests all day long! Why did they invent tests? Why are we the one getting tests?" my friend Jake complained. "Hey I know I don't like them too but It's for your own good from what they say." I replied "Ok fine! Let's just get this shit over with." My friend ended complaining and started doing our tests. Hours passed and our 2 week tests have ended. I stretched my arms and my friend came up to me and pat my back. "Hey how did you do in the test?" Jake asked "Meh, I did well on most but I guess I did bad at Social Science, I can't memorize all those government related stuff!" I said banging the table lightly. " Don't worry people have their weaknesses, I did bad at Mathematics I think." Jake said. We then got out of the classroom and went back home together. "Hey want to play something later?" Jake asked "I'm not sure. What do you want to play?" "Oh wait, I found this mod from minecraft and I'm sure you will 10/10 the mod!" "Uhh what mod?" "It's some mod, I'll text and send you the link to the website soon enough in steam." He said. We proceed to go to our homes and soon enough we separated ways and go our own way back home. I arrived in front of the house and unlocked the door. I swung open the door and got in. I closed the door behind me and threw my bag at the couch. I sat on the couch and rested for a bit. Then thoughts went through my mind _'Will I get a girlfriend? Does anyone in my class like me?'_ the thought go through my mind over and over because my high school life is done, I'm going to adulthood soon enough. Rather than thinking of that I went upstairs and turned my computer on. I changed my clothes to the outfit I typed right up there and sat down on the chair. As soon as it turned on a steam message came saying "Yo." "Ayy hey, so this mod you talking about?" I replied to the message. "Yeah here is the link _.com_ and enjoy while you can. Tell me If you like it or not tomorrow I need to go do some stuff now. So anyway see you." My friend told me and I relied him with a bye. He went offline and I clicked the link. The screen loaded the webpage and it finished soon after. It was a normal webpage, nothing special. I clicked the download button and waited as the download finishes. I got up from the chair and walked downstairs to get some drink. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and pour water in it. "Ah, that refreshes me." I said to myself drinking the cold water. Surprisingly the outside was raining after I sip that cold water. I went upstairs again and I saw my computer running minecraft. I was scared for a moment but I man up and sit on my chair. I checked my inventory for anything new that might be added there. It was a mob microphone? I picked it out of my inventory and tried testing it out, probably to a mob. Just as I thought of this idea a creeper passed by some blocks away from me. I sneaked behind it and tried clicking something using my mob microphone. Then this anime girl appeared with the text box saying "Sssss" just like the sound that a creeper would make. Then I clicked and for some reason it lagged and even froze the game. "Oh god what did you do to my computer." I said to myself. I tried clicking more time so it a box would ask me to end program or wait for it to fix itself but it didn't show up. Then the game runs smooth and the text box said "Come here.." and suddenly a lightning struck to the roof and finds it's way to the computer and shocked me with who knows how much tons of volts. I blacked out and banged the table. I was unconscious. I couldn't see anything, I guess that is obvious. Then I feel my body falling down, wind was passing through my body. I was scared at that moment, I had a feeling that this was the end as soon as I land. As I feel like the ground was near I said one thing that I couldn't possibly say in real life "Mitsune… I love you all this time.." I said as I have the feeling my end reaching its hand to me. Then I feel something touching my ground, I was lying on it, dirt. I opened my eyes and rays of sunlight shone down to me. I blocked the sun but noticed something strange with it, really strange. "What the fu—" I said quickly getting up at the end. I looked around me and I was really confused, shocked and scared at the same time. I was in the game. I fell down unable to balance myself because all of this shit ton of crap I can't take. I crawled backwards hitting a something woody. I looked back and the tree was all blocky and an apple drop to my head and to my hands. I grab a hold if it and touched it. It was smooth, maybe something made out of I don't know it's just smooth. I did what I think was a horrible idea and took a bite from the apple. I munched it and to my surprise it was sweet and juicy. "I never taste an apple this good in years!" I said and started gobbling on the apple. I was enjoying the apple way too much that I forgot this was minecraft. I stood up and got back to the problem at hand. Then I felt l something thick in one of my pockets on my jacket. I took out whatever was in there and found out It was kind of a handbook with title saying 'How to Minecraft'. I opened the book and read a note that was written on a blank space. "Hello, you might be confused or even scared now but please keep this book and try not to lose it. It can help you survive as you might not be used to this environment, as well as the world. – Notch." "Huh, the first words I will read are by the creator of the world huh? I don't know if I suppose to feel special." I said to myself. I opened the next page and read it. "Welcome to the world of Minecraftia. This handbook will tell you about the information of this world and especially mobs and crafting recipes and other things that might be soon be important.

INVENTORY

The inventory is something where you can keep items and also craft other items using other items. If you have one, a backpack will expand your inventory space. Anything that is a bag will do, even a plastic. Now we might want to know how to get to the inventory. It's easy and simple. Just point your pointing finger of any side to your front and hold your hand with our other arm's palm. Then swipe from down to up and a screen will appear in front of you. It will stay in front of you until you wipe down from the top edge of the screen. Now just as I wrote you can also craft things using the inventory. How to do it? Simple! Just put your palm on top of your other arm and point your pointing finger. When selecting and item put your hand on top of the selected item and push your hand forward a bit then you will be holding a holographic block. You can put this on your slot bar that allows you to quickly grab items like your sword when in a messy situation. Now crafting. Just do the thing that allows you to hold the holographic block and drag it to a place in your inventory that has 4 box together. Crafting recipes are different and requires different materials and patterns. If you have a crafting table you can expand the boxes and make an even complex item but only available for the crafting table. To put an item in your inventory, just simply put it in your pocket, even a sword." And the text came to a full stop. I read some more passages because who knows what will happen next. After reading those text I tried opening my inventory and did as the handbook said. It worked, some kind of holographic screen appeared in front of me and follows me wherever I go. I closed the inventory and grabbed some apples and put it in my inventory. Then I saw some animals just passing by and a figure was followed by it. It was a girl using a robe and a long stick, possibly used by shepherd or maybe she is. I hid behind a tree and waited as the person to pass by. Why did I hide? The reason is that you can't truly tell a person's personality by their looks. Then I heard the herd of sheep went away and surely the person did too. I checked and everything was clear. I got out of my hiding spot and walked to the direction where the shepherd might go to. "Are you hiding from me mister?" a voice came from behind scaring me. I jumped and screamed and looked back. "Uh, I don't know what do you think?" I asked for her opinion. "Maybe but I don't know. What are you doing here? Are you and adventurer or are you from another village?" she asked with her head tilted. "Well how should I say this, it's kind of confusing and you might not believe me." I said scratching my head then looked at the sky. It was turning from daylight to dusk and the girl grab a hold of my hand. "Quick! We need to get back to the village or else the mobs will eat us!" she said pulling me. I followed her to the village and villagers in the distance entered their houses, some even grabbing a sword or two. She pulled me over to this medium sized house and opened it. She pulled me in and locked the door behind me. "Whew, that was close. I think I saw some mobs begin spawning in the distance. So anyway what is your name?" she asked me smiling. "Well my name is Wolf, Wolf Arthur. Yours?" "My name is Kath. Nice to meet you!" "Yea nice to meet you too and I'm sorry that I'm a trouble for you." "No it's alright! I have two beds to be exact so It's ok." She said ending the conversation. For your information, she looks like in the age of somewhere around 17. She have yellowish brown hair and as green as emerald eyes. A bit of a white skin and she wears a robe just as I said. Her hair was tied into a pair of braids and was tied together. "Please have a seat! It would be rude to leave a guest standing!" she said pointing out the chair. I nodded and sat on the chair. _'What should I do? I'm stuck in this world and should I try to find a way out? I guess I should because I have a life to continue back in reality! Or maybe.. This is reality?'_ The thought flew through my mind and Kath came up to me with a bread not soon after. "Here have some bread, I guess you are hungry." She said concerned about me. I thanked her and she sat on another chair. "So what were you doing out there? Were you just adventuring and exploring?" she asked me. "Well just as I said just now you may not believe it but uhh.. Well never mind! And yes I was just exploring!" I replied. I'm sure she would just laugh or something or maybe worse like freak out if she really did believe me. "I see, well why don't you have any equipments?" she asked. "Well it is kind of hard to explain. Things happened." I replied. "Okay then. Well you may sleep if you want, I'll be going to take a bath now and please don't peep." she said blushing in the end. "Don't worry I'm not that kind of man, trust me." I said smiling. She sighed in relief and went to the bathroom. I look at the outside and saw mobs of all kinds was wandering around. Zombies were everywhere. Any corner you see you will find one. Skeletons walked or dragged their body through the street. Creepers crawled waiting for a target. Spiders sneaked and tried to find a way into one of the houses. The night was dark, dead's moans could be heard from the outside. "Is it really safe to live in world like this? A world without one peaceful night?" I said to myself silently leaning to the window. I saw a couch and decided to rest for a bit. I lied on the couch and put my hoodie one and crossed my arms to make myself warm. And without knowing I fell asleep instead.

Many hours passed, not sure how many but it was morning for sure. I woke up on the couch and I stretch my hands. I scratch my head and looked around me, and I was still in the house. I smell something nearby, and it smelled like something delicious. I got up and looked for the source of the smell. I was getting near until I saw Kath there in front of a furnace cooking something. It looked like beef and eggs. I greeted to her and she smiled back at me. "Morning Wolfie, how was your sleep?" Kath asked me. "I don't know it was fine I guess." I replied. We chatted for a while and had breakfast. "Your cooking is great. I wish I can cook this delish to." I said to Kath. "Well thanks, my mother taught me how to cook." "That seems nice, I wish I had parents." I said playing around with a fork. "Um, Wolf?" Kath asked, curios of what I meant. "Wha-? No it's nothing really!" I replied to her a bit shouting. She then seemed upset but quickly got her mood up again. We finished breakfast and I thanked Kath for taking care of me. I was preparing to go outside but Kath held me back. "Wait where are you going?" she asked me pulling me back even closer every second. "Well somewhere but I guess I will make a house too." I replied to her. "Well can I come? I feel like I want to see some adventure or maybe action!" she said excitedly. "Huh, I see. Well you can come, I guess I need a good cook anyways." I said and suddenly she went jumping and hugged me. I blushed hard because I can feel her boobs on my arm and it is also my first hug from a girl, or was it? She then got to her room and pack things up. She came out with only a bag, she is surely a rare kind of girl because you know why. We then set off to the wilderness. It was all blocky from what I've seen. The cloud, sun, trees, grass was pixelated, almost the same as the actual game except people here are normal. We wandered here and there and looked for a place to build a house. After a tiring search for a piece of land we finally found a small plain with no elevation or depression in the land. I walked around and cut down some trees with my bare hands. Surprisingly it didn't hurt and I felt glad because hand wounds won't be a problem. I gathered some wood and started with construction. I thought I could make a 49x34 or somewhere around that but I thought if I have enough time as I need to make the flooring and also the roof, and not forget about the furniture. I just accept it and started building. Kath said she will get more supplies as I build the house. The day was getting darker and I shouted out for Kath to return. The house was nearly done though, but I guess that was all the time available. I set the door and the two beds. I got outside and saw a couple of zombies chasing Kath. Luckily they were slow but one appeared out of nowhere and ran to her. I ran to Kath and went to hit the zombie. Kath went past me and I punched the zombie with all my strength. It knocked him down and I finished him with a step to the head. I nearly vomited and I ran back to the house. Kath got in and so did I and we locked the door. Kath panted and I walk to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked concerned about her condition. "Yes I am okay, what about you?" "Yea I'm okay, I guess that maniac scratched me but I'm okay." I said looking at the light wound. "Well even with that small wound we still need to take care of it. The zombies are walking corpses so they carry a lot of bacteria. Here let me patch you up." Kath said grabbing a medikit from her bag. She took out a bandage and a bottle with liquid in it. She took a cloth from her bag and pour some of the liquid to it. She put the wet cloth on the wound on my arm and tied it with bandage. "There, the wound should close up in maybe a few days or so." "Huh, thanks anyway." I thanked her. I sat on a chair and ate the apple I have been holding since yesterday. The taster was still delicious and the juice remains juicy. Then time passed and zombies started to spawn in a huge groups, now just wandering around looking for flesh. We both stayed in the place we called home for a while. It was not that big but I'm going for a bigger one next time. I lied down and rested for a bit. I heard Kath broke something and put it back again. I look to my right and saw Kath there staring at me. "Um Kath?" I asked "What's wrong? You don't like this?" "Not it's not that I don't like it but I just feel kind of uncomfortable being stared by a girl because no girl has stared me with me noticing them." "I see, well I just want to say, you look kind of cute you know." Kath giggled "Wha? Where is this coming from?" "It's coming from me don't you think it's obvious? You seem like the nice guy actually Wolf. To be honest you look handsome or even cute enough to make a women yours if you stick with them for a while acting cool you know that?" she said "I don't know what you are saying anymore. I'm going to sleep anyways, see you in the morning. And are you comfortable with the beds put together?" "Yes I'm okay with it, actually I'm quite happy…" she said silently. I couldn't hear her out so I just slept and waited for day time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed, blankets all messy and scattered everywhere. The whole time Kath have been trying to hug me all the time while sleeping. Well at least I made it out and managed to survive in this world. I got up and got out of this room. I stepped out the door and looked around me. The house was still left unfurnished, everything is still empty. Kath was there standing looking out the window. She noticed and looked back "Morning Wolf! Did you have a nice sleep?" Kath greeted me. "I don't know if it's good or not but I don't know I guess?" I said unsure what to say because of the things she have been doing to me while asleep. "Hmm, I see. Well should we go and make furniture? This house really looked empty." Kath suggested. "Yea I guess you are right. Well lets go then, but have you had breakfast?" I asked. "No, no I haven't. How about we hunt some animals or gather some fruits while looking for wood?" "Yea sure, I'm getting starving" I said rubbing my belly. We then went outside and start to hunt and gather. The place was a huge field, enough to start a village. We walked to the woods and start to look for fruits. I looked up and saw the ray of sunlight passing through leafs of trees above me. There as apples and other fruits but they were up high hanging on the tree. Herds of animals passed by but we ignored them since we don't have any hunting tools. We gathered fruits from the ground and gathered some stick laying on the ground. I took a bite from an apple and Kath took the one I'm holding and took a bite too. She wasn't embarrassed or something even if I took a bite from it already. I ignored it and start to gather wood. We cut trees down one by one, dropping some more apples after falling.

The day turned to noon, so we still have some time left to collect more supplies. But we returned soon after because we are tired of hitting wood all day long. When we returned we find that the door was wide open. "Hey did you lock the door when we go out?" I asked. "Yea, I'm sure I did." We walked to the door and inspect it. The doorknob wasn't broken by anything, it's still ok. I stepped inside and saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. "Hey! Who are you?!" I shouted angrily. The person got startled and turned its back. "I'm sorry but, I'm looking for a place to rest. I have been walking for days. I also thought this house was abandoned or something." The person said. "But please don't break in just like that." Then the person apologized and the person's hood flipped backwards revealing the person's face. It was a girl with orange hair and amber eyes. Her bright smile bring warmth to anyone, in fact she looks cute too. She wore a green hoodie and brown shorts. She used what I think is a garter belt and boots for her legs. She smiled and giggled at me, and I blushed in response. _'Hot damn she is cute as hell…'_ I thought to myself.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves?" Kath said breaking the 'atmosphere'. I nodded and spoke "Hi, my name Is Wolf, Wolf Arthur. You could call me Wolfy or something like that. This here is Kath, Kath Henderson. I met her one day and we are just friends for now." I explained. "Hi!" said Kath. "Well it's nice to meet you both, Wolf and Kath. My name is Cupa. I bet is a weird name for you guys." "No it's beautiful! I like your name!" _'Oh shit her cuteness is overpowering me, someone help I don't want to be a slave…'_ "Really? You think my name is good?" she said as she moves forward closer to my chest. Her face was getting closer to mine every second. As our noses was about to touch each other Kath interrupted by coughing and said "Am I a ghost to you?" she said with a disappointed face. "Oh sorry…" Then Kath and I begin to build furniture from vase to tables. Sweat crawled down our faces as we cut the wood to pieces. We cut all the wood and thought of what we could make. The room was available for 2 tables and 9 chairs if we try to save some space. We just shrugged and went on with that plan.

As a man I did the heavy work, so what I did was smoothening the wood and assembling it. More sweat run down my face, I have never been this sweaty for a long time. Several hours passed and all of the furniture making is done. I took a break and leaned on the wall while sitting down. My shoulders felt stiff from the carrying and my muscles are aching. "Well since it's only me that is doing all these stuff I should be dead by now." I said to myself as I wiped my face off from sweat. Kath walked up to me with Cupa and gave me a cup. She pour it with cold water and help me drink it. "Thanks, I really needed that…" I said smiling. "Well you did a hard work and It would be bad if you were not given a reward for doing a great job." She said and smiled brightly. Her smile made her even more beautiful than before. I stared deeply into her, being lost in her beautiful eyes. "Are you sure you guys are just 'friends'?" Cupa interrupted. I kicked back to reality and leaned back even more. "Yeah, just shut up." I said wiping more sweat from my face.

More hours passed and we I mean 'I' furnished the house. I lied on a couch while the girls are making dinner for us. I thought about things and without realizing I fell asleep. I entered my dream and moved around for a bit. It was all total darkness, as if I was floating in space. Then I feel myself floating like if I were in space. Then a bright light appeared in front of me and adjusted me to a correct position. Then a person came from that light, that person who might be the one that pulled me in here. His head go out of the light and laid his eyes on me. He open his mouth and spoke "You, you must be confused of your appearance here, in this world of mine." His voice roared through the sky. I nodded and he responded "Well I have summoned you to be here for a reason, and don't be afraid my fellow human, I don't bite." "Well, what is the reason for me being here?" I asked with a nervous voice. "Well, you surely know who I am since you have played my game 'Minecraft' and know abundant amount of information about it. So let us get to the point shall we? So you see, my brother, Herobrine, have been causing a ruckus down there and plotted to conquer the world that I created by myself. Him and his army have been launching attacks for quite some time now and with more attacks launched, our forces that try to repel them weakens and soon enough might crumble. So I thought of a plan and tried to bring in a human from another world and see if he is different than all of us, since we are all primitive and we don't have the type of technology back in your home world. We also thought you will be much smarter, talented and other sort of things than any of us. So I want YOU to help us defeat my evil brother from the terror he is trying to cause. I am deeply sorry for the trouble I might put you into and you might have a good life with one of the girls in your classroom since she does have 'feelings' for you. But at least you understand why I put you in here but I must go now, my time is now short. Goodbye…" he finished explaining and the light was covered with darkness and Notch's head disappear. I was left there afloat, until I saw a figure appeared right in front of me. It looked something like a girl but the details of her was unavailable as the light start to fade out, making it for me hard to see. I panicked and looked left and right. All this panicking made me lose focus on what is in front of me. I looked back at the girl and she quickly leaned her head to me and kissed me. I could feel her tongue trying to enter mine, but I have no choice to accept it. I opened my eyes and saw that she was wearing black clothes but unsure what type. She continues to kiss me like an animal in heat. She drank my saliva and made it as hers. She broke the kiss and back out. She smiled with a blush on her face and disappear.

I woke up and saw light coming down from the wooden ceiling I am staring at. I looked at my left and saw Cupa poking my cheek trying to wake me up. I stretch my arms out and yawned. "Wow you must have been really tired. Well anyway, dinner is ready." Cupa said pulling me to the dinner table. I stood up and see what we have for dinner. There was 4 plates there laying on the table. One has 4 grilled pork meat, the second has 5 cooked beef, the third has 4 breads and the last has some fruits served for desert probably. I pulled a chair and sat down. Cupa was sitting beside me while Kath sat in front of me. Cupa stared at me with a wide bright smile on her face. "You seem to be the energetic type of girl…" I said to Cupa. "Is that a compliment?" Cupa asked. "I'm not sure to be honest." I said scratching my head. Kath sat there and stared at us as both me and Cupa chit chatted. We started dinner soon enough. The others started while I prayed first. The faces they had after I prayed was confused. "What? Is there anything on my face?" I asked. "Well what were you doing just now? You closed your eyes, fold your hands and spoke some words." "What I did just now is called praying. It is some kind of worship to our lord in the heaven above. But I guess you won't understand anyway." I said laughing a bit at the end. They both shrugged and continued their meal.

I touched my lips for reasons but notice something strange, my lips were wet. I didn't drink or anything that could make it wet. I shrugged and ate just like the others. I grabbed a meat and a bread and took a bite on the meat. The beef was delicious, not bad actually. "So, what do you think?" Kath asked. "Yea it's delicious, I like it." As soon as I said that both of their faces lighten up. "Well I'm glad to hear that." Kath said. I continued to eat and we all finished eating dinner. I was really full for eating that much food. "Woah, never ate that much food for a long time." I said rubbing my belly. The other two agreed and collected the dishes. I helped them out by washing the dishes and yawned while at it. "You sleepy?" Kath asked. I nodded while scratching my head and face. She giggled and told me that it will be better if I go to bed first. I agreed and walked to the bedroom and open the door. I drag myself to the bed and jumped to the mattress. I closed my eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
